


Protect

by Urineun_Keunakeun



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bedwetting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Kenta, Whipped Taehyun, sweet Sanggyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urineun_Keunakeun/pseuds/Urineun_Keunakeun
Summary: Sanggyun has a problem.





	1. Chapter 1

Sanggyun knew it would be a problem. It had always been a problem, there was no reason for things to change now. He also knew he should talk to the group’s manager and tell him about the issue, so that he could do something. But whenever he tried, he remembered the reaction from his previous manager and company, and his resolve wavered and disappeared.

He had had more than a week to get used to the idea of sharing a dorm with his new group. More than a week to discuss the problem with the manager and find a solution. But he just couldn’t. He couldn’t and he was panicking, because soon he would have to face reality and he still didn’t know how to deal with it. It came to a point where he simply blocked it. Maybe if he pretended it wasn’t happening, it wouldn’t happen.

And that’s why he ended up in the new dorm room that he’d be sharing with his friends, his band mates, without telling anyone about something that was probably crucial, considering he’d be sleeping at the dorm. He sighed. It wasn’t like his other company had given him a solution. They’d just left him to his own devices. If he’d spent more than three years like that, he could spend a few more.

 

“Wow, it’s huge.”

The boys in the room turned to see Yongguk, the last one to arrive, entering the dorm, looking around, impressed.

“It is! You should see the rooms, hyung!”

Taehyun laughed at Hyunbin’s eagerness as the boy walked up to Yongguk, helping the boy with his things. Yongguk let the taller boy take some of his things, still seeming impressed by the dorm. In his defence, it was pretty good of a dorm, all things considered.

The boy entered, carrying his cats’ stuff and the cats, and Hyunbin immediately took hold of the poor kitties. Yongguk let the boy be, knowing how much Hyunbin liked the animals. Taehyun got up.

“C’mon, guys, we need to organize this a bit.”

Everyone groaned, but got up to help.

 

That night, after they were done organizing and deciding rooms and all of that, Sanggyun set his alarm to 5:30am. They had to wake up at around 7:30, he figured it would be enough time to wash his sheets and put clean ones on his bed before the others woke up. In the next morning, as the alarm rang he quickly sat up and turned it off. Immediately after he turned to Kenta, on the bed next to his. He sighed in relief as he noticed the boy was still asleep.

Slowly, Sanggyun got out of bed. He cringed as he felt the coldness on his butt and legs, blushing at the wet spot in his bed and underwear. Sighing, he took the sheets from his bed. He quickly hid it under the bed and took fresh sheets. Silently, he did his bed, before taking his dirty stuff and taking it to the laundry room.

This system worked for a while. Sanggyun woke up earlier, did what he had to do, and pretended all was well. But it was tiring. It was so tiring, and he was always scared someone would be awake, one day, and catch him in the act. He constantly felt the urge to just tell someone.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, he couldn’t.

 

Of course, his luck didn’t last. He should have imagined that no matter how fast he turned off his alarm, if it was enough to wake him up, it was enough to wake Kenta up, too. But the older boy never woke up, never even reacted, so Sanggyun slowly grew more comfortable and less worried. Until that damned day, when he turned off his alarm and laid back down, sighing, only to be startled by a sleepy voice.

“Why do you always wake up so early?”

Sanggyun almost fell from the bed from the shock. He barely avoided screaming, also, turning around with his breath raged. Kenta was looking at him, confused.

“H-hyung? W-what are you doing awake?”

This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t. It wasn’t fair. Kenta stretched, sitting up. Sanggyun wondered what had he done wrong to deserve this.

“I always wake up to your alarm, but I never get up, because my alarm rings later. And I always wonder why you wake up so early. So today I decided to wake up with you.”

Sanggyun bit his lip, pulling his sheets closer to his chest.

“Ah, you don’t need to, hyung.”

Kenta laughed.

“I know, but I wanted to. And I’m already up, anyways.”

Sanggyun smiled, silently praying for a meteor to hit the earth. Dying sounded pretty good at the moment.

“Ok, then.”

He ended up saying. Kenta tilted his head.

“Aren’t you coming? I’m pretty sure you don’t wake up early just to lie in bed.”

Sanggyun snorted. ‘No, I wake up early so I can wash my sheets without you guys knowing’ he thought.

“You can go ahead. I’ll be up in a second.”

Kenta raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re hiding something.”

Sanggyun quickly shook his head, before noticing he’d just made things more suspicious. He snorted, trying to undo his mistake.

“No, I’m not.”

Ah yes, not suspicious at all. He internally face palmed. Kenta was still looking at him, and Sanggyun couldn’t help but to pull his sheets closer, instinctively, as the older ran his eyes through his body. Understanding filled Kenta’s face.

“Oh. Ah, Sanggyunie, did you have one of those dreams?” He chuckled and Sanggyun felt his face burn. Was Kenta… did he really… “It’s ok, Sanggyunie. We’re all guys here, all of us wake up like that sometimes.”

Sanggyun couldn’t believe he was having a talk – one sided as it may be – with Kenta, of all people, about morning wood. When it wasn’t even the case.

“No! Oh god, no. That’s not it at all!”

He only noticed what he’d said when Kenta smirked at him.

“So you admit there’s something wrong.”

Sanggyun groaned and fell back on the bed.

“Why me?”

He whined. Kenta laughed.

“C’mon, Sanggyunie. We’re wasting time.”

Sanggyun considered his choices.

“I’m naked.”

Was what he chose. He expected Kenta to blush and act like he was disgusted. He expected the boy to run from the room or something like that. Instead, Kenta rolled his eyes and reached into his closet, pulling out a shirt that would look more like a dress in Sanggyun.

“Put it on and let’s go.”

The older said, handing the shirt to Sanggyun. The rapper sighed, but picked the shirt up. He then shifted on the bed, deciding on how to put on the shirt. He sat up and managed to dress himself without dislodging his sheets, cringing at the disgusting feeling against his legs.

Once he was finished, he rolled his eyes at Kenta.

“Done. Now can you go?”

Kenta laughed.

“You’re boring, Sanggyunie.”

Sanggyun shrugged and Kenta rolled his eyes. And then he reached forward.

Sanggyun hadn’t expected Kenta to pull the covers from him. He should have. All of them were teases. They liked to pick on each other and prank each other. Of course, they were absolutely respectful. If someone seriously said something wasn’t to be done or talked about, everyone accepted and never came close to the topic. But Sanggyun hadn’t drawn that line. He hadn’t told Kenta that this was a serious topic for him. He’d been stupid.

So Kenta pulled his covers, and his eyes widened. Sanggyun could feel his breath picking up. Immediately, he buried his face in his hands, either trying to hide or to keep the tears in, he wasn’t too sure.

“No…”

Was what he managed to say. Kenta was silent for a few seconds.

“Oh shit. Shit, I’m sorry Sanggyunie. I didn’t… you didn’t… I…”

Sanggyun heard someone sob before noticing it had been him.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He mumbled. Kenta made a weird noise and two seconds later he was hugging Sanggyun.

“No, there’s no need to say sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry for, Sanggyunie.”

Sanggyun didn’t mean to wrap his arms around Kenta like that, but no one had ever had that reaction to finding out his secret. So he clung to the older like a Koala, something he’d probably be embarrassed about later, and cried.

He cried for all the years he’d been made fun of by his classmates. For all the years he’d spent at Hunus, being teased and bullied because of that stupid problem. He cried in fear of rejection from his new friends, even if Kenta wasn’t showing any signs of leaving anytime soon.

“Y-you weren’t supposed… to find out.”

Kenta startled at the younger’s voice, then slowly let the boy go, noticing Sanggyun had stopped crying. Sanggyun looked at him, searching his eyes for any sign of disgust or mockery. He didn’t find anything.

“Yeah, I could tell. Sorry I forced you. I didn’t mean to.”

His voice was soft as he dried Sanggyun’s cheeks.

“I didn’t say anything, you couldn’t have known.”

Kenta simply sighed. He took a look at Sanggyun’s wet bed and Sanggyun blushed, embarrassed.

“C’mon, I’ll help you clean it up. You can go shower while I put these in the washer.”

Sanggyun gaped. No one had ever offered to help him. Yano, Sehyuk, Yooncheol and Hansol had been nice about it. They didn’t tease Sanggyun and they often told others off for making fun of him. But they’d never… they’d never helped him like that.

“I… no, you can’t do that. This is disgusting, and it’s not your problem, and…”

Kenta interrupted him.

“Sanggyun, I don’t know what you went through because of this, but please listen to me, ok? First, it’s not disgusting. It’s just like taking dirty clothes to be washed. Second, what do you mean it’s not my problem? We’re friends, and band mates, and roommates. Your problems are my problems too. I won’t just turn away when you have a problem just because it doesn’t directly involve me. So go shower. I’ll be putting these to wash.”

Sanggyun bit his lip. He was embarrassed beyond words, but… but he wanted to let Kenta help. Slowly, he nodded. Kenta smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

“So... I'm going take a wild guess here and say this happens often?"

They were sitting in the kitchen, Sanggyun already dressed and ready for the day. Kenta had been waiting for him, after putting his sheets to wash, with a mug of coffee. The older’s tone was soft, careful. Sanggyun didn't look up. He shrugged, then nodded. Kenta seemed to think a bit before speaking again.

"How, uhn, how often, exactly?"

Sanggyun sighed.

"Every night."

He admitted. His skin was crawling and he wanted to run and hide and disappear, but he couldn't. Kenta hummed.

"Ok. For how long?"

Sanggyun shook his head. He gripped his mug harder, trying to hide how much his hand was shaking.

"I... since forever." Kenta went silent. Sanggyun sighed and looked up. "I treated it when I was younger, but the treatment didn’t work and the medicine I took had some heavy side effects so I stopped."

He waved his hands helplessly. Kenta put his hand on Sanggyun's, and the shaking subsided a bit.

"Sanggyunie. Breath slowly. You're getting too worked up. I'm just trying to help. I won't make fun of you and I won't tell anyone. I just want to help."

Sanggyun swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump on his throat. It helped a bit. Kenta's hand on his helped a lot.

"I'm sorry. You could be getting ready or resting, but you're stuck with me."

Kenta sighed and Sanggyun saw him rolling his eyes.

"I'm not stuck with you. I can very well just get up and leave you here alone. But I don't want to. I want to be here with you. You can trust me, ok?"

Sanggyun's experience told him that no, he couldn’t trust the other. That it wouldn't end well. But he didn't want to handle this alone. He wanted someone there, he wanted to rely on someone. So he nodded his head. Kenta smiled.

"Good. So... does manager know about this?"

Sanggyun shook his head.

"I... I didn't have the courage."

Kenta nodded, but he was frowning.

"Don't you think it would be a good id..." The look on Sanggyun's face must have been pretty desperate, because Kenta stopped mid-sentence. "Hey, no, don't worry, you don't have to. I just... he could help find a solution."

Sanggyun sighed. He wanted a solution. Oh how he did. But the idea of telling his manager...

"I... I couldn't... I tried, and… I wanted to tell him before we moved here, but whenever I looked at him I... just couldn't do it."

Kenta was silent and Sanggyun looked up, searching for his eyes. The older was looking at him, as if calculating something.

"What if... I talked to him?"

Sanggyun's immediate reaction was to deny. But before he could, he stopped himself. If Kenta talked to him... it would help, and Sanggyun wouldn't even need to face it himself.

"If... if you do... can you not... say it's me?"

Kenta’s face lit up in a smile and he nodded.

"I can try."

Sanggyun hated the way his eyes immediately filled up with tears.

"Thank you."

Kenta chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"No problem, Sanggyunie. Now let's finish getting ready, yeah?"

Sanggyun nodded.

 

"Manager hyung?"

They had just gotten back from practice and the other boys were scattered around the dorm, showering, resting and sleeping. Kenta had sent Sanggyun a reassuring smile and gone looking for their manager.

Now, Kenta knew their manager was sweet and understanding, and he wasn’t even speaking for himself, but he couldn't help but to be a bit nervous. When the man turned to him, smiling slightly, he had to swallow hard to try to keep himself under control.

"Yes?"

The man answered, lowering the TV volume. The boy took a deep breath.

"I... uhn... this is a bit of a delicate topic, so..."

The man immediately straightened up, muting the TV and making space for Kenta to sit by his side. The boy did so. They stayed silent for a while, and Kenta could see the man was waiting for him to talk, but giving him time to put his thoughts in order.

“Uhn, what… what would your reaction be if… if one of us in the group had a problem with bedwetting?”

Kenta understood, in that moment, why Sanggyun hadn’t said anything. He was nervous as heck, and it wasn’t even him he was talking about. He couldn’t imagine how much worse it would be if it was him. The man looked worried.

“Bed… Kenta, do you…?”

The boy quickly shook his head.

“It’s not me. I… he didn’t want to come talk to you, hyung, because he was embarrassed, but he wanted help finding a solution, so I offered to talk to you on his behalf.”

The man seemed a bit suspicious.

“Can you tell me who it is?”

His voice was gentle. Kenta shook his head.

“I’d like to avoid that, hyung. He asked me not to tell you, unless it was really necessary.”

The man nodded, and Kenta thanked the heavens for the manager they’d gotten.

“Ok. Well, can you tell me a bit about it? I mean, there are only so many things we could do to solve that.”

Kenta bit his lip, trying to remember what Sanggyun had told him about his problem.

“Well. He said it happens every night, and said he’s had this problem since forever. He used to take medication for it, but it didn’t work so he stopped. That’s all I know, sorry, hyung.”

The manager was frowning.

“Ok. Well… we could try a doctor, but the only other solution I can see is to buy diapers.”

Kenta almost shuddered. Oh, it would be wonderful to tell Sanggyun about this.

“We can’t be seen buying those, though, hyung.”

The man nodded.

“Yes, I know. I’ll buy. I can go right now, as it would probably be good to have them tonight already, no?”

Kenta smiled at the man.

“Thank you so much, hyung.”

The man smiled softly.

“No problem, kid.”

 

“I talked to manager hyung.”

Sanggyun looked up from his phone, cheeks reddening.

“W-what did he say?”

Kenta smiled, trying to make what he was about to say easier for the younger to listen.

“Well… he said we could try to get a doctor appointment, but for now the only option would be to buy protection for when you sleep. I didn’t say your name, though.”

Sanggyun’s cheeks were fully red by the end of the explanation, and he was frowning.

“But… but how will I buy…?”

Kenta shook his head.

“You won’t. Manager will. He’ll give them to me and I give them to you.”

Sanggyun sighed, clearly relieved.

“Thank you again, hyung, for doing this.”

Kenta laughed and walked up to the boy, ruffling his hair.

“I said this already, Sanggyunie. I want to help you. Ok?”

Sanggyun smiled.

 

The two boys were resting on their own beds when Kenta’s phone rang. The boy raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for his phone to ring, especially since almost everyone who could call him was in the same house as him at the moment. He checked the ID. It was his manager. He picked it up.

“Hyung?”

“Kenta, I need you to give me some information, can you?”

Kenta glanced at Sanggyun before replying.

“Sure, hyung.”

“Great, I need a height, a waist size and to know how much this person wets the bed, and if he wakes up right after or only way later.”

Kenta bit his lip.

“Uhn, sure. Can I call you back in five?”

“Sure, I’ll be waiting.”

“Thanks.”

He turned off the phone. Sanggyun was looking at him.

“So… you need to answer some stuff and we need to measure your height and waist size.”

Sanggyun blushed.

“But… but then manager will know.”

Kenta grimaced. He hadn’t thought about that.

“It’s the only way, Sanggyunie. Besides, manager was completely ok with it. I’m sure he won’t mention anything, even if he figures it’s you.”

Sanggyun hesitated, but sighed and got up.

“Ok, where’s Taehyun hyung’s measuring tape?”

Kenta smiled, before leaving the room, coming back a minute later, measuring tape in hand.

“Hyunbinnie was using it yesterday and left it at the living room.” He explained as he noticed Sanggyun’s questioning gaze. “Now stand up straight.”

He measured the younger’s height, then his waist size, and then nodded, leaving to put the tape away where it had previously been.

“You said I had to answer something?”

Sanggyun asked, once Kenta came back. The older bit his lip.

“Well… manager said he needs to know, uhn… h-how much you wet the bed and if you wake up right after or only when your alarm rings.”

And those were Sanggyun’s cheeks going red again.

“I… Ah, fuck, I hate this. Just… a lot? And… and I only wake up in the morning.”

Kenta simply nodded, picking up his phone, trying to minimize Sanggyun’s embarrassment as much as he could.

“Hyung? Hey, I’ve got what you need.”


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take long for their manager to come back. When he arrived, the only people on the living room were Kenta and Hyunbin, who were watching TV. The man quietly entered, then motioned for Kenta to follow him. The boy looked at Hyunbin. The younger was absorbed on the program playing on TV, and hadn’t even noticed the manager’s entrance. Kenta chuckled quietly and got up.

Once he was inside the room, the manager smiled to him softly.

“Hey, here it is.”

Kenta took the bag the man handed him, eyeing the contents. There wasn’t much just two packages of diapers and wet wipes. Kenta blushed a bit, even if those things weren’t for him.

“Thank you so much, hyung.”

The man smiled.

“Tell Sanggyun it’s ok, yeah? I won’t tell anyone and I won’t talk about it with him until he’s ready, but if he needs anything, he can come ask me.”

Kenta nodded. They had the best manager in the world.

~~~

Kenta entered the room he shared with Sanggyun and spotted the rapper lying in his bed. The boy was curled up, reading something, and he looked so fragile a wave of protectiveness rushed through Kenta’s body.

“Sanggyunie.” He called. The boy looked up, then blushed when he noticed what Kenta was carrying. “Manager got those for you. He… uhn, he figured out it’s you, but he said he won’t talk to you about it until you’re ready. He said that you can ask him for help whenever you want.”

Sanggyun nodded, although his cheeks, ear and neck were completely red.

“Thank you, hyung.”

He got up, extending his hand. Kenta handed the package to him and the younger hid it under his bed.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s eat. Food is ready.”

~~~

After dinner, all of the boys settled on the couch to watch a movie. It was a good movie, but they were all tired, so it didn’t take long for them to start leaving to go to bed.

Sanggyun wanted to wait until everyone was asleep, but soon after Kenta left – leaving him and Yongguk alone in the room –, Sanggyun’s eyes began to droop. He sighed, but there was no escaping this. He got up and headed to his room.

When he got to his room, he found Kenta, unsurprisingly, still awake. Sanggyun bit his lip.

“Kenta hyung?”

The older looked up. Sanggyun took a deep breath.

“C-can you… I don’t want to change in the bathroom.”

Kenta seemed to understand, because he smiled sympathetically and got up.

“Open the door when you’re done, I won’t come in unless it’s open, ok?”

Sanggyun smiled weakly.

“Ok. Thanks.”

Kenta left and Sanggyun reached under his bed, taking out the package. He hadn’t really looked at it earlier, embarrassed to do so in front of Kenta, but now he was alone. He opened it, taking out one of the diapers. He felt his cheeks burn as he held the item, examining it. It was simple, white with tapes, but it had a few colourful drawings. Apparently, Sanggyun was small enough that teen diapers would fit him and be the most appropriate.

He sighed and slowly undressed, getting under the covers. The door was closed and Kenta had said he wouldn’t enter, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He carefully slid the diaper under his butt, adjusting it as well as he could. It was harder than he’d first thought, but he kept going. He pulled the front of the diaper up, adjusting the back a bit, then taped it tightly.

Once he was done, he stood up. It felt weird. The bulk between his legs wasn’t big, but it made it difficult for him to stand up properly, keeping his legs slightly separated. He walked up to the mirror and blushed. He looked like a toddler.

Closing his eyes, he stepped away, quickly grabbing his clothes and dressing himself. He put on his shirt, which thankfully covered half of his diaper. But when he put on the pants it felt uncomfortable. He moved, feeling the fabric pull. He sighed.

Taking off his pants, he took his covers and wrapped himself in them. Then he made his way to the door, opening it, and headed back to bed, lying down and covering himself. No one would see it, anyways, it didn’t matter if he wasn’t wearing pants.

He picked up his phone.

Kenta returned about five minutes later. He eyed Sanggyun, smiling at him. The younger blushed and averted his gaze.

“Well, I guess I’m going to sleep now. Night, Sanggyunie.”

Sanggyun put his phone down.

“Goodnight, Kenta hyung.”

~~~

On the next day, Kenta didn’t wake up to Sanggyun’s extra early alarm. Not that it bothered him, he usually just went right back to sleep once the younger turned it off. But it was good to not wake up at all, until his own alarm rang. Which is what happened. He woke up to his alarm ringing and turned it off, stretching a bit before sitting up.

He glanced at Sanggyun, who was still asleep, and smiled. The boy had kicked his sheets in his sleep, and was uncovered. His shirt had ridden up, exposing his soft tummy, and his diaper was on full display. The older knew that if Sanggyun knew that he was seeing that, he’d be mortified, but he couldn’t help but to find it cute.

Sanggyun looked young and innocent, sleeping peacefully, face relaxed. His diaper was clearly wet, and Kenta knew the boy would be embarrassed when he woke up and noticed, but it was probably better than waking up to a soaked bed. He silently walked up to the younger and pulled the sheets up to cover him. He would come back in a while to wake Sanggyun up. But for now, he could let the boy sleep for a little longer.

 

“Sanggyun. Sanggyunie.”

Sanggyun woke up to someone shaking him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking to get them to adjust. Once they did, he made out Kenta’s face, smiling down at him. He sighed, turning to lie on his side.

“Five more minutes, hyung.”

Kenta laughed at his whine and rubbed his back.

“I already gave you five more minutes, Sanggyunie. You have to get up, or we’ll be late. C’mon, it’s seven thirty. Let’s go.”

Sanggyun pouted, but he knew Kenta was right. He needed to get up and get dressed for the day, even if all he wanted was to do was to lie in bed all day. Stretching, he sat up. Then he felt something squishy between his legs and his cheeks became crimson. Kenta ruffled his hair.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, Sanggyunie. It’s ok. I’ll leave, you get changed and go shower, ok?”

Sanggyun shook his head.

“W-where… how do I throw this away?”

Kenta stopped, frowning.

“Oh, I didn’t think about this… well, you can put them on a plastic bag and throw it away in the bin later.”

Sanggyun sighed and nodded. Why him?

Once Kenta left, Sanggyun uncovered himself. He cringed as he noticed how wet his diapers was. But deep down, he felt relief. It was the first time in years he didn’t wake up to a soaked bed, and fuck, it felt good. He would never admit it, but it felt so, so good.

Quickly, he got up and took off his diaper. He avoided looking at it as much as he could, before rolling it up and putting it inside a plastic bag, like Kenta had instructed. Once he was done, he grabbed a robe, dressed himself and left. He was embarrassed as fuck, but this was the best morning he had in a while.

~~~

Sanggyun was panicking.

He had been wearing diapers to bed for a month, already, and as embarrassing as it was, it was also amazing. He no longer woke up to a soaked bed, he didn’t have to wake up earlier to wash sheets. Kenta was still the only one, besides their manager, who knew about it. The others had no idea about it, and Sanggyun planned on keeping it like that.

Until their manager announced, sparing him a apologetic look, that they would be having a trip to film for a variety program. Which meant that they would spend the night and sleep in their van. Sanggyun was definitely panicking.

“Sanggyunie, hey. It’s ok, calm down. No one will see, don’t worry.” Sanggyun shook his head, refusing to look up. He heard Kenta sigh. “Sanggyunie, you know you have to do this. There is no better option.”

Sanggyun did know that. But knowing didn’t make it any better.

“I-I can’t wear them on the van, hyung. They will see. And they’ll laugh at me, and…”

He shook his head again, trying not to cry. Kenta moved, pulling him into a hug.

“First of all, they wouldn’t laugh. They love you, Sanggyunie. They wouldn’t hurt you like that. Second, they won’t see. We’ll find a really long shirt for you, and baggy jeans, and no one will know. Ok?”

Sanggyun sighed against the older’s neck, but ended up nodding. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice.

Kenta gave him one last squeeze and left the room. They had to leave in ten minutes, and Sanggyun had to get ready. Chewing on his lip, he walked to his bed, pulling out the package there. After a month doing this, it was becoming easier. It was still a bit hard, diapering himself, and if he was tired it was even worse. But it was easier now.

Quickly, he took off his pants and laid down on the diaper, adjusting everything and tapping it tightly, before getting up. Then, he walked to his closet and looked inside for the baggiest pants he could find. At least that was already his fashion, and no one would find if weird.

~~~

Sanggyun couldn’t stop squirming and they waited for the van. By his side, Kenta subtly held his hand, trying to calm him down. It helped a bit. When the van did come, the older boy pushed Sanggyun in and made sure to sit by him. Sanggyun smiled, despite himself, glad to have someone like Kenta with him.

The trip was boring. There wasn’t much to see, and not long after they left it was already dark. They had played some games and talked for a bit, but slowly, boredom began to settle, until most of them decided sleeping was a better option at the moment. And so, Kenta and Taehyun were the only ones awake when the manager stopped at a gas station.

“Hey, boys, you can go out to take a walk, if you want. Use the bathroom, get something to eat. we have a long way to go.”

Kenta, hearing those words, eagerly got up, rushing out of the van. Taehyun laughed at the boy and got up too. He walked carefully through the van, trying not to wake the sleeping boys, and he was about to get out when Sanggyun whined and shifted. As a reflex, Taehyun turned to check on the younger and raised an eyebrow. Silently, he reached over and pulled Sanggyun’s shirt down, covering his pant’s waist.

He left the van and headed to the bathroom, then to the convenience store. There, he found Kenta. He thought for a second, before testing the waters.

“So… Sanggyun.”

Kenta immediately looked at him, carefully searching Taehyun’s face. He knew, then.

“What about Sanggyunie?”

Taehyun noticed the edge of protectiveness on the boy’s voice, further proving his theory.

“He moves a lot in his sleep. His shirt was pulled up.” Kenta bit his lip. Taehyun could see he was trying to understand if he’d seen anything. “You know I won’t make fun of him, Kenta.”

The younger sighed.

“I know, hyung, but he’ll be embarrassed as fuck.”

Taehyun nodded.

“Yeah, I can imagine that. I…”

The door of the store opened and Sanggyun entered, cheeks slightly red. The other two exchanged a glance.

“You should tell him you know, hyung.”

Taehyun nodded at Kenta’s advice, and headed towards Sanggyun.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanggyun was woken up by their manager softly shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes, confused for a second, then blinked and noticed the van wasn’t moving.

“Did we arrive?”

He asked, still half asleep. The manager chuckled.

“No, sleepyhead. But we’re at a stop and I… well, if you need the bathroom, now is the time.”

Sanggyun’s mind went blank for a second, then he was by a lot of thoughts. First, he fallen asleep. Second, he was in the van. Third, his diaper was soaked and wouldn’t be able to hold it if he had another accident. Fourth, his manager knew about his predicament. Fifth, Yongguk, Hyunbin and Donghan were asleep just there. Of course, they didn’t come one by one like this. More like they hit him all at once, making him a bit dizzy and colouring his cheeks red.

“I-I don’t need the bathroom, hyung.”

The man looked at him, calculating.

“We still have a long way to go. You should sleep more.”

Sanggyun bit his lip.

“B-but…”

The man’s eyes softened.

“Sanggyunie. I know I said I wouldn’t talk to you about this. But I want you to know that it’s ok, yeah? I don’t mind and I don’t think you’re inferior to the others or any of that bullshit just because of this. I’m here to take care of you kids, and I’ll do what I can so you guys are as happy and comfortable as possible. It’s a harsh industry, I’m sure you know that. You need all the support you can get. So… I’m here, ok? And I can help you. All you have to do is ask.”

Sanggyun bit his lip. The man sounded sincere, and the idea of being taken care of sounded amazing. Sanggyun wanted to let him help. He really did.

“I-I need to change, hyung.”

He managed to say. He wanted to say more, but he knew their manager was perceptive enough to understand everything that little admission held. The man smiled at him.

“Come here. I’ll go with you, in case you need help.”

And they made their way to the bathroom.

Turns out, Sanggyun did need help. It was already hard to put on a diaper at home, lying down. On a bathroom? At a highway stop? Impossible. So he called their manager, blushing like a tomato, and let them man help him. the result was much better than anything Sanggyun had done so far, and he bit his lip, internally hitting himself for feeling so safe because of such a childish item.

“Thank you, hyung.”

The man ruffled his hair.

“You’re welcome, Sanggyunie. Now go buy something to eat. I’ll be waiting in the van.”

And saying that he left, and Sanggyun checked the mirror from all angles, making sure his diaper wasn’t showing before heading out of the bathroom.

 

Sanggyun was looking through the chocolates when Taehyun approached him.

“Sanggyunie.”

Sanggyun jumped up, startled by Taehyun’s call. He turned around, cheeks red, looking guilty. Taehyun felt bad for the boy. He had a pretty good idea of why Sanggyun was awake, given that the boy looked so embarrassed.

“H-hyung, hey.”

Taehyun swallowed. He didn’t know how to approach this. It was a delicate topic, and he knew Sanggyun would be absolutely embarrassed when he found out that Taehyun knew.

“Hey. Uhn, so…” he paused for a second. Sanggyun immediately tensed. “Look, I’m not telling you this to make fun of you or anything. I just… it was an accident, that I saw it, and I know you probably didn’t want anyone to find out, but… but I saw, and I think you have the right to know that I know. So. Yeah.”

Taehyun really wasn’t the best at talking. As he spoke, Sanggyun’s eyes grew wider and his cheeks red. Taehyun just wanted to hug him and tell him it was going to be alright.  
“I’m sorry, hyung. I’m really sorry, I…”

Taehyun frowned. Why was Sanggyun apologizing?

“Why are you apologizing, Sanggyunie? You don’t have to apologize. This is nothing wrong with this.”

Sanggyun shook his head.

“Yes, there is, hyung. I’m too old to be… to be wearing… too old for that.”

He seemed on the verge of crying, and Taehyun was panicking. So he did the only thing he could think of. Which was to pull Sanggyun close in a hug.

“Shh, it’s ok. You don’t have to worry about it. I won’t tell anyone, and I don’t think of you differently because of this, I really don’t.”

Sanggyun was sniffing, clearly trying not to cry.

“I just want to be normal, hyung.”

Taehyun pulled away, pushing Sanggyun’s bangs out of his face.

“You’re normal, Sanggyunie. A lot of people your age are like that too.”

Sanggyun shook his head.

“I can’t even go on a trip without… without wearing them, and manager h-had to help me, cause… it’s humiliating, hyung.”

Taehyun’s heart was fucking breaking at the way Sanggyun sounded so sad, and he wanted nothing more than to take the boy’s pain away.

“Sanggyun. Sanggyunie, you’re perfect just like you are, and we love you just like you are. I’m sure manager doesn’t mind. He is a good person.”  
Sanggyun sighed, tears still falling.

“I know he doesn’t mind. But… I just hate it, hyung.”

Taehyun took the boy’s hand and squeezed it.

“Look, I know you probably had a hard time with this, before. But you’re safe now. You have us, and we won’t ever make you feel bad about that. Kenta told me he knows, too. Did he make fun of you?”

Sanggyun sniffed, his tears slowly stopping, and shook his head.

“But still…”

This time Taehyun was the one shaking his head.

“Still nothing. He didn’t, and I won’t, and manager won’t. You can trust us.”

Sanggyun sighed. And then he opened his mouth, and he wasn’t expecting for what came out to… well, come out.

“At Hunus. The company… they didn’t… they didn’t let me wear…”

Taehyun’s eyes widened and Sanggyun’s cheeks reddened. The older waited, but Sanggyun ducked his head down, and it was obvious he wasn’t going to finish that sentence. Carefully, he pulled Sanggyun into another hug.

“Hey, it’s ok, Sanggyun. It’s not like that anymore. You don’t have to…”

Sanggyun whined and buried his face on Taehyun’s shoulder.

“Please don’t say it, hyung.”

Pleaded the younger. Taehyun just nodded, knowing Sanggyun would feel the movement.

“It’s going to be ok. You’re going to be ok.”


End file.
